


Una famiglia bipolare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zelante poliziotto [3]
Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il passato e il presente di Elliot sono insopportabili a causa della sua famiglia, ma Olivia è la sua ancora di salvezza.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Coppia: Benson, StablerPrompt: se mi baci non muore nessunoLanciata da La Morte Fidanzata





	Una famiglia bipolare

Una famiglia bipolare

Katrin si strinse più forte la tendina della stanza della casa psichiatrica intorno al corpo nudo. Scoppiò a ridere, gettò indietro la testa e dimenò le braccia.

“Volerò nel cielo blu! E indosserò i più bei gioielli del mondo!” urlò. L’infermiera strattonò un braccio della giovane biondina. Quest’ultima le tirò un pugno facendola gridare.

“Lasciatemi stare!” gridò Katrin. Olivia Benson abbracciò la figlia del suo collega tenendola ferma. Katrin strillò.

“Se non mi lasciate stare mi ammazzo!” strillò. Elliot Stabler guardò sua figlia, impallidì e indietreggiò.

__

_ “Sono un’artista, me ne voglio andare da qui”. Il bambino guardò la madre scoppiare a ridere e indietreggiò rabbrividendo. Il padre si piegò e lo prese in braccio. La donna si tolse la sopravveste che indossava mostrando il corpo nudo. Elliot singhiozzò, tirò su con il naso e si voltò nascondendo il volto nella giacca blu da poliziotto del padre. La donna tolse la pistola dalla fondina del marito e se la punta alla testa. _

_ “Se non mi lascia andare, mi ammazzo!” gridò. Il signor Stabler scoppiò a ridere. _

_ “E’ la quarantesima volta questo mese” ribatté con voce roca. Le lacrime rigarono il volto di Elliot. _

_ “Mamma ci odia” bisbigliò. La donna alzò la pistola e sparò. _

Elliot sbatté contro il muro e si nascose il volto dietro la mano. Si voltò verso Olivia e strinse gli occhi.

__

_ “Mia madre non avrebbe dovuto farti vedere quelle foto in cui ero una stupida carota. Mia moglie non doveva accusarti di essere una tro** ed io non dovrei stare con te! Potrei infettarti con i miei geni, come ho fatto con i miei fi …” spiegò Stabler. Benson negò con il capo facendo mulinare i capelli corti. _

_ “Non muore nessuno se mi baci, anzi. Smetterai di dire sciocchezze” mormorò. _

Stabler sospirò. Il battito cardiaco accelerato gli diminuì, espirò e sorrise.

“Va tutto bene Katrin” sentì dire la voce di Olivia.

“Ti aiuto io. Piccola mia, calmati” sussurrò

 


End file.
